The present invention generally relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to wireless systems, e.g., terrestrial broadcast, cellular, Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), satellite, etc.
A Wireless Regional Area Network (WRAN) system is being studied in the IEEE 802.22 standard group. The WRAN system is intended to make use of unused television (TV) broadcast channels in the TV spectrum, on a non-interfering basis, to address, as a primary objective, rural and remote areas and low population density underserved markets with performance levels similar to those of broadband access technologies serving urban and suburban areas. In addition, the WRAN system may also be able to scale to serve denser population areas where spectrum is available. Since one goal of the WRAN system is not to interfere with TV broadcasts, a critical procedure is to robustly and accurately sense the licensed TV signals that exist in the area served by the WRAN (the WRAN area).
In the United States, the TV spectrum currently comprises ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) broadcast signals that co-exist with NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) NTSC broadcast signals. The ATSC broadcast signals are also referred to as digital TV (DTV) signals. Currently, NTSC transmission will cease in 2009 and, at that time, the TV spectrum will comprise only ATSC broadcast signals.
Since, as noted above, one goal of the WRAN system is to not interfere with those TV signals that exist in a particular WRAN area, it is necessary to efficiently detect the presence of an ATSC DTV signal down to 20 dB (decibels) below threshold of visibility (TOV) for the ATSC DTV signal, in order to be able to avoid harmful interference to licensed ATSC DTV signals in a particular channel.